Traditionally, the air gliders have either used ram air inflation or a rigid structure as a means of aerodynamic lift. A paraglider inflates a cell structured canopy with ram air pressure in order to produce the necessary aerodynamic lift to glide an individual through the air. The cell structured canopy allows the individual to better control of the paraglider but glides at a slower speed. The paraglider usually requires no assembly and relatively weighs less than an air glider with a frame. A hang glider uses a rigid structure and fabric to form its wings, which produces the necessary aerodynamic lift to glide an individual through the air. The rigid structured wings allow the hang glider to glide at faster speeds but reduce the individual's ability to the control the hang glider. Because the hang glider has a frame, the hang glider requires some assembly time and relatively weighs more than the paraglider. The present invention is an air glider, which uses both ram air inflation and a rigid structure. The wings of the present invention provide the aerodynamic lift necessary to glide an individual through the air and is shaped by both ram air inflation and a rigid structure. The cell structure of the wings allows the present invention better maneuverability than a hang glider, while the rigid structure of the wings allows the present invention to glide at speeds faster than a paraglider. The present invention is relatively easier to assemble than a hang glider and has a weight comparable to the weight of a paraglider.